teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Miller
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Park Chanyeol |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Troy Miller |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, insecure, shy, determined, driven, friendly, independent, caring, supportive, intelligent, cautious, rational, responsible, loyal, honest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Tristan Gold (husband, in love with) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Sebastian, Hunter, Erin, Jayce, Tristan, Savannah, Ming, Kye, Staci, Monique, Soopin, Sander, Jamila, Chelsea, Priscilla |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I want you to grow, that's all I want for you." |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Homecoming |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Tory Miller is a recurring character, later upgraded to main character on Teen Justice. He is an alumni at Brewster High School and is Tristan's main love interest. Biography S4= Stardom Face Off Homecoming Exposed Diva Something New |-| S5= New Beginnings The Young and the Soulful Risks The Day the Twerk Stood Still Slave Masters The Special Christmas Show Rivals Groupies Molly Whopped Long Road Opening Night The Second Plan Publicity The Project |-| S8= Just the Two of Us Personality As the only other openly gay boy at Brewster, he tries his best to keep strong, a trait that his father and many in the Glee club value in him. However, having no friends at school who he can completely talk to about being gay, he is often seen as a very lonely individual. This loneliness has at times caused his romantic interest in certain boys to become a bit unsettling, as seen during the course of his crush with Tristan. He seems to be an insecure, shy person especially regarding the way he looks in comparison to Tristan. Relationships Tristan= Songs S4= ;Solos oie_75556S9MRcgd0-1.png|Baby, Don't Cry (Homecoming)|link=Baby, Don't Cry |-| S5= ;Duets oie_l7HBaTlVurwh.jpg|This Love (Tristan) (New Beginnings)|link=This Love C874f352ee6b35ac7a54033fbc7886f6.jpg|I Got You (Tristan) (A Whole New World)|link=I Got You ep4f (1sssd6).jpg|3 Things (Kye) (Molly Whopped)|link=3 Things Ep4f (1455).jpg|Hangover (Kye) (Long Road)|link=Hangover |-| S8= ;Solos oie_YmImsYnPWk92.jpg|What Do You Want from Me (Work Our Magic)|link=What Do You Want from Me ;Solos In a Group Song |-| S9= ;Duets oie_ZqZPrUn9GYT9.jpg|URL Birdman (Tristan) (Damage Control)|link=URL Birdman BmyshB3CMAEmV6f.jpg|Mine (Aubrey) (Neon)|link=Mine |-| S10= ;Solos oie_tVPqcWoD898H.jpg|Tunnel Vision (Ambitions)|link=Tunnel Vision ;Duets oie_auPPkZ6VnlH3.jpg|I Wish the Best For You (Tristan) (As Soon As It Gone)|link=I Wish the Best For You 56481ccf1520f17cc4d3a6d627ed2683.jpg|Say Something (Tristan) (Don't Mess With The Best)|link=Say Something ;Solos In a Group Song Category:Reccurring Character